In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance to maintain foods to be fresh for a long time as storing them under a low temperature.
More particularly, a refrigerator is provided with a cold room storing foods such as vegetables under the fresh state as maintaining the cold room within one to four degrees Centigrade and a freezing room storing foods such as meats and fishes under the frozen state as maintaining the freezing room to −18 degrees Centigrade.
Further, there are some types of refrigerators in accordance with methods such as a type that the freezing room is positioned above the cold room, a type that the freezing room is positioned under the cold room, and a type that the freezing room and the cold room are positioned next to each other.
Furthermore, refrigerators may be divided into a double-door type refrigerator that doors are installed at each of the left and right sides of a refrigerator and a single-door type refrigerator that each door is installed at the upper part and the lower part of the refrigerator.
On one hand, a refrigerator is maintained under the cooling state or frozen state through the method that refrigerant and the air in the refrigerator are heat exchanged as the refrigerant forms the refrigeration cycle.
Further, a refrigerator is provided with shelves on which foods are laid arranged in the cooling room and the freezing room up and downwardly or provided with a container arranged as capable of sliding to contain foods.
On the other hand, various sizes of foods or containers are contained in the cooling room or in the freezing room. For example, hexahedral or rounded shapes of vessels or containers, or long bottles are contained in the cooling room or in the freezing room. Here, containers that the up-and-down length is ling are not sometimes easy to be contained in the refrigerator because of the narrow intervals between the shelves.